in_our_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (Princess Rosabella)
Death is the pseudonym used by Princess Rosabella, who is the only Elvish princess alive. She is 299 years old at the time the story begins, just about to go for her 300th birthday. She has black hair and one silver eye and one gold eye. Backstory She was the first born of an Elvish king who married a common girl, which made it so she had an illegitimate claim to the throne (Think Archduke Ferdinand; even though she was a legitimate child, the king wasn’t supposed to marry a common girl, so their kids couldn’t inherit the throne by law). When the king Alaric died, the throne passed to the King’s brother, Mihail , instead of her, because he was a full royal while she was only half (which has to do with the classist structure of Kynigos). She is technically a princess but has no chance of inheriting the throne, so instead she became an assassin and chose to be known as Death. She also hates it when people recognize that she’s a princess, because princess and assassin don’t mix well. Childhood She grew up in Court, and spent a lot of time playing with Adrian, the child of a Mermaid ambassador and an Elvish lord, so they were close friends. When she was one hundred, still a child by Elvish standards, her mother Lilli passed away during a botched childbirth, leaving her baby brother and her mother dead. By two hundred and fifty, she was an orphan; her father died from an Elvish plague. After Her Father's Death Because she was only half royalty at the time of her father's death the throne passed to her uncle, which was fine by her because she had never wanted to rule. Officially released from the bonds of Elvish high court, she used her skills to become a trained assassin, taking on jobs from her uncle or other high-ranking elves outside of the country. She spent so much time on jobs in other countries that she spent very little of the last fifty years in her home country, but she didn’t mind it. As she gets closer to her 300th birthday, she will have to go back to her country to wait for her dragon to hatch and train the dragon, which will most likely end her days as an assassin; it’s rather hard to go unnoticed when you have a beast the size of a house following you. Physical Appearance She is 5'5 and has an athletic, slender build. She has black hair, one gold eye, and one black eye. Most of the time she dresses with dark, simpler clothes during her job as an assassin, but when she visits courts and goes by the name Princess Rosabella she wears Elvish dresses. Her Magic The two-colored eyes are an elvish symbol of magic, and mark her as one of the few Mages of Abernor. Her skill is the ability to read and control minds, but only to a small degree. It takes a lot of energy everytime she uses her magic, and she hates the feeling of being inside someone's head. However, these skills do come in handy in her job as an assassin. Her other skills are mostly elvish skills, but still something a human might consider 'magic'. She has the longevity of the elves, and she is also silent on foot and very hard to injure. She has also been alive for three hundred years, which has allowed her to become proficient in tracking, archery, and medicine. Personality At the beginning of the story, Death has a personality similar to many Elves. She is often seen as cold by people from different races simply because she doesn't realize their lives are equally important. The human life span is so short to her that it's hard to understand humans can live a full life. This is one of the reasons she can assassinate people with absolutely no guilt. Among her own people she is warmer, and she has a sharp tongue and happily jokes with them in a way she doesn't with people of other races. However, over the course of the story she grows to care about her travelling companions, and realizes perhaps Elves are not so superior as she thought. She develops a loyalty and protectiveness towards Sandy in particular, but she still isn't fond of showing emotions. Category:Character Category:Elf Category:Princess Category:Mage